1989 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1989.'' Production January ;Week of 9 January : TNG: "Loud as a Whisper" airs. ;Week of 23 January : TNG: "The Schizoid Man" airs. ;Week of 30 January : TNG: "Unnatural Selection" airs. February ;Week of 6 February : TNG: "A Matter of Honor" airs. ;Week of 13 February : TNG: "The Measure of a Man" airs. ;Week of 20 February : TNG: "The Dauphin" airs. March ;Week of 20 March : TNG: "Contagion" airs. ;Week of 27 March : TNG: "The Royale" airs. April ;Week of 3 April : TNG: "Time Squared" airs. ;Week of 24 April : TNG: "The Icarus Factor" airs. May ;May ;Week of 1 May : TNG: "Pen Pals". ;Week of 8 May : TNG: "Q Who?". ;Week of 15 May : TNG: "Samaritan Snare". ;Week of 22 May : TNG: "Up the Long Ladder". June ; 9 June : Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, directed by William Shatner, opens in US theatres. ;Week of 19 June : TNG: "Manhunt" airs. ;Week of 29 June : TNG: "The Emissary" airs. July ;Week of 10 July : TNG: "Peak Performance" airs. ;Week of 17 July : TNG: "Shades of Gray" airs, concluding TNG Season 2. The episode is a clipshow, mostly due to budget limitations resulting from the previous year's Writer's Guild strike. The season is also 22 episodes rather than the typical 26, also due to the strike. Summer ;Late summer : TNG Season 3 begins production. Gates McFadden returns to the cast, thanks to a yearlong letter-writing campaign and support from Patrick Stewart. September ; Week of 25 September : Star Trek: The Next Generation enters its third season, with the episode "Evolution." October ;Week of 2 October : TNG: "The Ensigns of Command" airs. ;Week of 9 October : TNG: "The Survivors" airs. ;Week of 16 October : TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?" airs. ;Week of 23 October : TNG: "The Bonding" airs. ;Week of 30 October : TNG: "Booby Trap" airs. November ;Week of 6 November : TNG: "The Enemy" airs. ;Week of 13 November : TNG: "The Price" airs. ;Week of 20 November : TNG: "The Vengeance Factor" airs. December ;December : TNG goes on winter hiatus, continuing into 1990. Other events ;17 March : Merritt Butrick dies. ;23 April : Marc Daniels dies. ;29 April : Lucille Ball dies. ;22 May : Gerd Oswald dies. ;4 July : Vic Perrin dies. ;28 August : Madison Eginton is born. ;18 October : Harvey Hart dies. ;18 November : Johnny Haymer dies. ;15 December : Arnold Moss dies. Merchandising Novels * January - Publication of "Survivors" (TNG #04) by Jean Lorrah (Pocket Books) * February - Publication of "Vulcan's Glory" (TOS #44) by D.C. Fontana (Pocket Books * March - Publication of "Strike Zone" (TNG #05) by Peter David (Pocket Books) * April - Publication of "Double, Double" (TOS #45) by Michael Jan Friedman (Pocket Books) * May - Publication of "Power Hungry" (TNG #06) by Howard Weinstein (Pocket Books) * May - Publication of "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" (TOS) by J.M. Dillard (Pocket Books) * July - Publication of "Masks" (TNG #07) by John Vornholt (Pocket Books) * August - Publication of "The Captains' Honor" (TNG #08) by David & Daniel Dvorkin (Pocket Books) * October - Publication of "The Cry of the Onlies" (TOS #46) by Judy Klass (Pocket Books) * October - Publication of "The Lost Years" (TOS #Giant#) by J.M. Dillard (Pocket Books) * November - Publication of "A Call to Darkness" (TNG #09) by Michael Jan Friedman (Pocket Books) * December - Publication of "The Kobayashi Maru" (TOS #47) by Julia Ecklar (Pocket Books) Category:Production timeline fr:1989 productions